


Genetics

by singingquietly (wintercrystal)



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystal/pseuds/singingquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Kurt’s birthday tomorrow, and Blaine finally came up with an idea for a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genetics

**Author's Note:**

> Darling heartstringsduet prompted badboy!Blaine being cute with Kurt. So here it is! Super short because I really am quite exhausted. Hope you guys like it though, it made me smile despite how tired I am :)

“Ow, fuck.” Blaine cursed, drawing back his thumb to see a drop of blood welling up. “Damn it.”

 

He cleaned it off and pasted yet another band-aid on; the fourth on his right hand and he had another two on his left. Focusing back on his task, Blaine picked the sharp knife back up and dragged it along the stem of the rose, getting rid of the thorns.

 

And why was Blaine Anderson, resident badass of McKinley, cutting the thorns off roses, you might ask? The answer was simple, Kurt Hummel. It always was Kurt Hummel, science nerd of the school, but best known to Blaine as the love of his life and boyfriend.

 

They’d been dating for about six months now, six wonderful months, and Kurt’s birthday was tomorrow. Blaine had spent the past month daydreaming and trying to find the perfect gift for Kurt, and only when he pulled into his driveway on his motorbike today did the perfect idea come to mind. Well technically, come into sight.

 

His neighbour recently grew a rosebush in her garden, and they were in full bloom now. Blaine could see them from where he was standing by his bike, red and yellow roses bright against the green of her garden. Next thing he knew, his mom’s gardening scissors were in his hand and he had snipped off a bunch of roses.

 

Mrs Cardosie wouldn’t mind. Hopefully.

 

So here he was, carefully snipping off the thorns of these roses in his living room.

 

“C’mon man up, Anderson, you got this.” Blaine whispered to himself, cutting the thorns off the last rose. When he finally got all of the thorns off, he heaved a huge sigh.

 

“The things I do for you, Kurt.” He muttered to the empty room, as he looked at his fingers covered with band-aids.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Blaine arrived slightly earlier and spotted Kurt the moment he walked through the school’s main doors, his boyfriend leaning against the lockers with his back facing him.

 

He strode up to Kurt, keeping the hand holding the bouquet behind him as he wrapped the free arm around Kurt’s torso. Kurt yelped in surprise, quickly spinning around and relaxing. “Blaine, you scared me!”

 

“Happy birthday, babe.” Blaine just gave him a cheeky grin, leaning up to peck a few kisses on his lips.

 

“Thank you.” Kurt blushed, pulling away and scanning the still rather empty halls. They weren’t used to PDA, mostly still afraid that the jocks would come after them with slurs. Blaine sensed Kurt’s worry and cupped his cheek, drawing his attention back to him. “I’ve got a little something for you.”

 

“A present?” Kurt perked up, a grin growing on his face, and Blaine could feel himself smiling along. Kurt had the cutest smile, his nose would scrunch up and the glasses resting on his nose would push up whenever he did. Blaine had to stop himself from kissing him again. “Blaine, you shouldn’t have!”

 

“I wanted to. Ready?” He brought the bouquet forward, “Tadah!”

 

“Roses?” Kurt asked breathily, reaching out to take the bouquet with both hands. “For me?”

 

“Of course they’re for you. Who else would they be for?” Blaine snorted, leaning against the lockers trying not to show the nerves that were building underneath his cool exterior. “Do you like them?”

 

“I love them.” Kurt sighed, thumbing at the soft petals before turning back to Blaine, “I love you. Thank you.”

 

“I love you too.” The scratches and cuts on his fingers from yesterday twinged when he reached for Kurt’s hand and held it tightly as they slowly made their way to their first class, but Kurt’s smile made everything worth it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they decide to go back to Blaine’s place after school to celebrate properly, Kurt perks up as Blaine fishes his house key from his pocket.

 

“Blaine, why does your neighbour’s rose bush look like it has a patch that is rose-less?”

  
“Uh… lousy genetics?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://singingquietly.tumblr.com/post/128995563841/genetics


End file.
